Chapter 5: She's A Courier
Chapter 5: She's A Courier is the fifth chapter of Shadow Warrior (2013). Synopsis Lo Wang catches up with the Whisperer. Storyline Lo Wang finally reaches the cemetery, encountering police forces on the way. He begins his climb to the temple in the cemetery. On his way, Wang fights a Shaman and defeats him. They travel through the caverns to reach the temple. As Wang reaches the Whisperer, Hoji explains that Whisperers are animated by Ancients. Instead of a heart, the Whisperer has a memory engraved in her. Ancients use them as couriers as no creature from the Shadow Realm can touch the Nobitsura Kage. Wang then proceeds to take the sword from the Whisperer and kills her with it. After killing the Whisperer, Lo Wang sees a memory of an Ancient named Gozu. In it Gozu recalls the first time he met his sister, Ameonna. It is revealed that Ameonna's tears fueled the Shadow Realm with water. But one day she was poisoned by Xing. For that, Gozu decapitated Xing. Without the Ameonna tears, the Shadow Realm started to witter away. He then sacrificed his memories to fuel a Whisperer. Walkthrough Walkthrough Secrets # At the start of the level follow the path to stairs. After the stairs, turn right and you will see the secret. # Before going into the temple, turn to your left and follow the path. Go up the stairs and turn left again to find the secret. # After finding the key in the temple go back to the start of the level. There you will find a building, which can be unlocked with your key. Inside the building you will find the secret. # After finding the secret mentioned above, go up the stairs and turn right to find another locked building. Inside you will find another secret. # After finding the secret mentioned above, go back to the previous area, up the stairs and turn left. There you will find another locked building. Locked building is actually a door that leads to a secret area. There below the first bridge you will find a secret. # After finding the secret mentioned above, go to left corner of the area to find a gap in the fence leading to different area. Go through it and then turn left, go along side the fence you just passed by to find the secret. # After finding the secret mentioned above, look to your right to see another secret. # After destroying blue seal, follow the planks to a drop. Do not drop down but instead turn around to see a new opening. Go through it, then go right to the yellow area to find the secret. # After leaving the cave, turn around and walk behind the fence to find a door. The door leads to a retro room and a secret. # After unlocking the door locked with multiple seals, walk up the stairs. To the left there is a locked building. Go to the left window and destroy explosive barrel, which will open the door. Inside you will find the secret. # After finding the secret mentioned above, follow the path to stairs leading to flashing doors. Don't go through the door and instead turn left and go into an alley. Follow the path, turn left, then right to find the secret. Trivia Gallery Chapter 5: She's A Courier\Gallery Category:Shadow Warrior (2013) Chapters